All the Kisses!
by Aurlana
Summary: All different types of kisses! Only kisses! Kisses given one - 100 word drabble at a time!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

All different types of kisses  
Only kisses  
Kisses given one - 100 word drabble at a time.

* * *

 **Notes:** For Gowombat83.

This will be updated periodically, as inspiration strikes. :)  
The best part of waking up...

* * *

 **Morning Kisses**

He woke to the light tickling of Cullen's hair between his shoulder blades followed by tender, unhurried kisses. Strong arms tightened around him causing Alistair to moan softly while Cullen continued to pepper kisses across his shoulder blades and up to the nape of his neck. They were tiny pecks of adoration, all for him. Only for him.

Alistair rolled over slowly in his lovers' arms. The kisses, never seizing across his jaw until they were face to face.

With a sleepy grin, Alistair gently pressed his lips to Cullen's, savoring their closeness. "Good morning, my love."

"Good morning, Al."

(100)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:**

King Alistair has a shit day.  
Cullen kisses him and makes it better.

* * *

 **Notes:**

This will be updated periodically, as inspiration strikes. :)

Random genres and kinks as the mood strikes me - and sometimes my brain does some weird stuff, so... be forewarned. ;)

* * *

 **Comforting Kisses**

"What an insufferable bunch of pompous, entitled, assholes." Alistair slammed the door in frustration.

Looking up from where he was reading by the fire, Cullen slowly closed his book and set it aside. "They really got to you today, huh?"

Alistair grumbled. "Why I need to decide whose sow they should breed their prize boar with, I will never know."

Cullen crossed the room, chuckling warmly. He wrapped his arms around Alistair, pulling him close. "They come to you because they respect you, love." Cullen placed a gentle kiss on his brow. "They love you."

"Thank you." Alistair sighed, gratefully.

 _(100)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:**

Apparently Cullen can get a little possessive. ;)

Chapter Text

* * *

 **Jealous Kisses**

Cullen pushed Alistair up against the wall when they entered their tiny apartment, crushing their lips together. "What the fuck was that, Al? He had his hands all over you."

Alistair tried to catch his breath as Cullen left love bites on his neck. "It was nothing, Len. It was one dance with Lana's cousin, as a favor to her. I left as soon as he touched my ass, and I told him that I was already taken."

"You're damn right you are." Cullen dropped to his knees, unfastening Alistair's pants. Releasing his rapidly filling dick, Cullen growled, "You're mine!"

 _(100)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:**

Occasionally Alistair's wardrobe choices drive Cullen crazy. ;)

* * *

 **Stolen Moments**

Alistair wore that skirt today. It was almost more than Cullen could bear. The first chance he got, he pulled Alistair into the custodian's closet, locking the door behind them. "Maker's breath! You trying to kill me, Al?"

Cullen reached his hand up the short hemline of the skirt, finding Alistair already half hard in satin panties.

Alistair pulled Cullen to him, kissing him breathless. "We don't have time now, Lenny. But I'll be all yours after school."

With a resigned sigh, Cullen straightened his tie and smoothed out his hair before stealing one last kiss and returning to class.

 _(100)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:**

Wedding day jitters?  
Not on your life!

* * *

 **Wedded Bliss**

He felt like he'd waited an eternity for this moment. Standing at the altar with Cullen, the love of his life. They wore matching suits, matching smiles, and matching eyes misted with emotion.

Hands held lovingly together, they exchanged rings and repeated their vows. It didn't matter the words—the sentiment was there, overshadowing everything they'd been through.

As his lips met his husband's to seal their promises to each other, Alistair's heart sang with joy; this was what they'd fought so hard for.

It was everything he'd ever dreamed it would be.

It was perfect.

It was worth it.

 _(100)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:**

Alistair loves cheese.  
He may love Cullen a little bit more than that. ;)

* * *

 **Cheesy Kisses**

Cullen watched as Alistair systematically picked up each one of the cheesy items he'd packed for their picnic today, and joyfully kissed them one by one.

His husband was nothing if not predictable.

Alistair loved cheese, and Cullen loved Alistair.

Loved him enough to pack up fifteen different types of cheese—one for every year they'd been together—and surprise him at work for lunch.

While Alistair was busy investigating the brea, Cullen slid a piece between his lips and leaned in. "Hey hun, you missed one."

"Mmm, Ferelden sharp with hints of Cullen. This one, is definitely my favorite."

 _(100)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:**

Alistair got a little banged up after their most recent battle.  
What would he do without Cullen there to make things better?

* * *

 **Kiss Make Better**

Alistair soaked his aching everything in the nearby pond after their most recent battle. Wrapped in only a towel, he made his way gingerly back to camp.

Cullen looked up with concern. "You look like shit, Al. Come here so I can take a look at your injuries."

Without a word, Alistair crawled inside their tent and lay down, a grateful smile gracing his lips.

With utmost precision and care, Cullen systematically inspected every injury; bandaging some, putting poltices on others.

The one treatment he gave to every booboo, big and small, was a gentle kiss to make them better.

 _(100)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:**

A Happy-Tearful reunion!

* * *

 **Notes:**

My Kink-Twin made a request that I just couldn't refuse.

Thanks **GoWombat83** for encouraging all the kisses!

* * *

 **Prompt:**  
~If you're low on prompts might I request a "Maker I've missed you!" kiss? For some reason that's been on my mind lately. ~

Well, I'm not low on kissing ideas - but I will always take prompts and suggestions for more!

* * *

 **Maker, I've Missed You**

Seeing him standing on the platform takes my breath away. It's been too long since I've been able to hold him, touch him, kiss him.

Before the train comes to a complete stop, I leap from the lowest step and rush toward him.

I know the minute he sees me.

He shouts, "Alistair!" And pushes his way through the crowd.

It feels like home when Cullen finally pulls me into his arms. His lips are soft, warm, tender.

Perfect!

"Maker, I've missed you, my love." I whisper between fervent kisses accompanied by the tears and laughter of our joyful reunion.

 _(100)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:**

Happy Pride month, my loves.  
Lets see what these two can get up to today, shall we?

* * *

 **Pride-ful Proposal**

He watched in awe as Alistair danced happily to the parade's music. Maker, he loved that man. Alistair wore his _Proud Veteran_ shirt with a rainbow flag on it, a pink and purple striped bi-flag wrapped around his shoulders, and a jeweled crown with flowing rainbow ribbons on his head.

Cullen looked down at his own demi-colored t-shirt. He never expected to feel this kind of attraction—to anyone. Cupping a velvet box in his hands, he took a deep breath and knelt in front of his dancing _king_.

With tear-filled eyes and gentle kisses of adoration, Alistair proudly accepted.

 _(100)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary:**

Past due for another installment of kisses! This one answering a prompt from gowombat83.

 _How bout a "you are the very best person i know, and i love you" kiss, ifn you're feeling up to it? :)_

* * *

 **The Best Person I Know**

With callused hands on my face, caressing away my worries and fears, Cullen reassures me that they're completely unfounded.

"You are the very best person I know, Al. I love you." The gentle kisses he places on my eyelids, then cheeks, and eventually as our lips meet, make me almost believe his words. But even if I don't believe him yet, his love and devotion make me want to believe.

"I love you too, Cullen. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"Maybe that's something we both need to figure out. I feel very blessed to be with you."

 _(100)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary:**

 ***Bonus***  
Because sometimes we need a little extra to sweeten our days.

* * *

 **Chocolate Kisses**

Cullen walked in to find a trail of chocolate Kisses leading down the hall. Following it to their bedroom, he opened the door to a completely naked Alistair on their bed, wearing a giant red bow. There were several Kisses strategically placed up the length of his body.

Not usually one to deny his sweet-tooth, Cullen picked up each Kiss, replacing it with lips on skin, and setting the candy aside on their nightstand.

Removing the last piece of chocolate resting on Alistair's lips, Cullen placed a tender kiss in its place. "Nothing is sweeter than your lips, my love."

 _(100)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary:**

I may have a bit of a praise kink ;)

Have some verbal adorations!

* * *

 **Praise & Kisses**

Alistair floated on a cloud of post climactic euphoria as Cullen systematically kissed each one of his freckles; words of praise and adoration flowing freely from his lips.

"You are my everything, Alistair. So perfectly boyish yet brave. I love all of you: your quirks and quips, your hard lines and soft edges. For fifteen years, you've allowed me to take care of you, worship you, and have trusted me enough to let me dominate you. You are my joy…"

In the beginning, hearing his husband praise him so completely made him uncomfortable. Now, Alistair thrived on feeling so cherished.

 _(100)_


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary:**

A reoccurring theme! Alistair and his fear of premade biscuit dough in the can.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Prompted by: Lola Vega / Lola Auditore**

Chapter Text

* * *

 **That Damn Biscuit Can!**

Alistair was in the living room watching the baby while the grownups cooked in the kitchen. A loud **BOOM** had Alistair scrabbling into the corner, the baby tucked protectively in his arm. He stood defensively, wielding a toy, against whatever horror was imminent.

At the baby's high-pitched wails, Cullen rushed in. Seeing his husband's panic stricken face, he approached cautiously. "Alistair, sweetheart. It was just the biscuit can opening."

After he dodged the jack-in-the-box Alistair lobbed at him with a disgruntled, "Really! You couldn't warn me?" Cullen stifled his giggles, wrapped them in his arms, and kissed them both soothingly.

 _(100)_


	14. Chapter 14

**First Kisses**

Is he scooting closer? I wonder as I surreptitiously steal glances at Cullen. I see the barely there quirk to the left side of his mouth which draws my eye. Looking at his lips, I lick my own and wonder what it would be like to taste them. I don't have to wait long to find out. Cullen leans in and before he closes the distance, asks, "Alistair, may I… kiss you?"

With a shy smile, I carefully press a chaste kiss to his incredibly soft lips. Once, twice. It's so much better than I ever dreamed it could be.

 _(100)_


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary:**

This chapter came about after a conversation I had with Geekelfie aka D_elfie today. It was too beautiful of a kiss to pass up! :)

* * *

 **Awkward Kisses**

I received a bashful kiss on the cheek when I dropped Cullen off at his home. It was hesitant and didn't come naturally to either of us, but even now, two hours later, I can still feel the ghost of his lips on my skin.

We'd just finished a spontaneous date-at-the-beach; stopping to buy shorts on the way so we could wear something other than our business suits.

Uncomfortably shy people by nature, this day was a rare out-of-the-box experience for us. Fun, carefree, romantic. Two guys, one free day, and one awkward kiss that would stay with us forever.

 _(100)_


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary:**

If this isn't love... I have no idea what is!

* * *

 **Anti-Cheese Kisses**

Cullen watched from the kitchen doorway while Alistair mumbled to himself as he tossed items from the fridge into the trash. "Al, hun, what are you doing?"

"The doctor said no more dairy, Cullen. It's killing you!"

"It's just a sensitivity, Al. It's not going to kill me."

"But… it makes you sick and if you can't have dairy, then I won't have any either."

Cullen pulled Alistair in and kissed him passionately.

"What was that for?" Alistair asked, breathlessly.

"You'd give up cheese… for me?"

Cupping Cullen's cheek, Alistair whispered, "My love, I would give up everything for you!"

 _(100)_

* * *

 **Notes:**

This one came about during a conversation I was having with my son about some people being lactose intolerant. The question came up, "What would Alistair do if he couldn't have dairy?"  
To which, I countered with this.  
Alistair sure does love Cullen if he's willing to give up all dairy for him too! 3


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary:**

Sometimes it's love at first sight...

* * *

 **My Hero! aka - How I met my husband**

I thought I was going to die. The truck smashed into me, rolling my car. I was disoriented and vaguely aware of being upside down with the smell of gasoline growing stronger. Tugging at my seatbelt, it was locked tight and panic began to set in. "Calm down, Alistair. It's going to be ok."

Suddenly, there was the face of an angel at my window; the name on his uniform read, Rutherford. He smashed the glass and cut my seatbelt, then pulled me out just as the car burst into flames.

With a grateful sob of relief, I kissed him.

 _(100)_


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary:**

Alistair wakes up alone and wonders what Cullen is up to.

* * *

 **The Best Kind of Prize is a Pride Surprise**

* * *

He woke disoriented, the other side of the bed cold. Hearing a faint 'clickety-clicking' noise coming from the spare room, Alistair went to investigate.

Peering in, he found his pajama-clad husband bent over the sewing machine, pink, purple, and blue fabric visible.

Cullen turned at Alistair's sob of joy, a sheepish smile tugging at his lips. "I wanted to surprise you and take you to pride tomorrow."

"Cullen? Are you making me a bi-pride shirt?"

He nodded, holding up his own rainbow 'Gay AF' socks and hat. "I thought we could match."

Gently cupping Cullen's cheeks, Alistair kissed him ardently.

(100)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary:**

That thing you think you saw, was not what you thought it was!  
But it'll all be ok.  
I promise. ;)

* * *

 **Misunderstanding**

"Alistair... wait. It's not—"

"Cullen, stop. Okay? I get it. You don't have to explain."

"It's not okay. You can't possibly think-"

"Can't possibly think, what? That you'd rather have him than me?"

"Alistair, no, please just listen." Cullen gently cupped Alistair's face, kissing away his tears, then placing a tender kiss on his lips. "I wanted to surprise you, so I had Anders pick up my order for me."

Cullen dropped to one knee after pulling a black velvet box from his pocket. "You are my world, my love, my life. Will you… marry me?"

"Oh, Maker, Cullen. Yes!"

(100)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary:**

From the start of the day to the end.  
Alistair loves all the kisses he gets from Cullen.

* * *

 **Alistair Loves All of Cullen's Kisses!**

Morning breath kisses.

Syrupy sticky breakfast kisses.

Minty toothpaste kisses, as we head to work.

Emoji kisses, to get us throughout the day.

Welcome home from work kisses, pressed up against the kitchen counter.

Tell me how your day went kisses, as we talk over dinner.

Sweet wine kisses, snuggled-up on the sofa together.

Steamy shower kisses, as we get ready for bed.

End of the day kisses, curled-up together: sated, happy, content.

And finally, sleepy kisses against the back of my neck as you tell me how much you love me.

Then I whisper back, "I love you too."

(100)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary:**

Alistair is not a morning person.  
What would he do without Cullen to get him through?

* * *

 **Breakfast Kisses**

Alistair groaned as he rolled out of bed, the smell of bacon luring him toward the kitchen. He smiled sleepily at the sight of Cullen wearing the 'kiss the cook' apron he got from Mia last Christmas.

Rubbing his eyes, Alistair shuffled closer, draping himself over Cullen's back and kissing him softly on the neck. "You are insufferably cheerful in the morning. It's a good thing you can cook, or I'd have to resent your perkiness."

With an amused chuckle, Cullen wrapped his free arm around Alistair and kissed him sweetly. "Good Morning, Grumpy. If I couldn't cook, we'd starve."

 **(100)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary:**

Sometimes, the first time, you just know.

* * *

 **Coming Home**

They stand facing each other in the dim light. Alistair blinks slowly in wonder; how did he ever end up here with Cullen only inches away?

He's not sure who leans in first, but he doesn't complain as their lips brush tentatively together. It's just a quick peck, checking for permission; feather-lite, sweet, and perfect.

Cullen smiles shyly which Alistair returns with a wink that boasts more confidence than he's feeling. As their lips meet a second time, he melts into the embrace; never wanting to let go.

Alistair firmly believes that this must be what coming home feels like.

(100)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary:**

A Warden's life expectancy is very short.  
If they don't die fighting for their cause,  
they eventually succumb to The Calling.

* * *

 **Notes:**

I'm soooo sorry. :'(  
Please forgive me.

Chapter Text

* * *

 **The Calling**

Cullen frantically searched the deep roads; finally finding Alistair kneeling in a sea of darkspawn corpses, head bowed, resting on the pommel of his sword.

He crashed to his knees, pulling Alistair into his arms. "Oh, baby. No!" He sobbed, placing kisses over his cheeks and brow, headless of the tears staining his face.

"I cant get the song to stop." Alistair looked up, eyes haunted. "Please forgive me, my love. This is the only way."

Cullen kissed him: one action representing a lifetime of love and devotion. He stood and drew his sword, determined. "Then we'll do this… together."

 **(100)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary:**

Finally, an answer to the age old question!  
(psst - it's not who you might think)

* * *

 **Notes:**

I couldn't leave you with the heartache in the last chapter of "All The Kissing"  
So have another kiss, much happier this time!

* * *

 **Cap vs Iron Man**

Alistair and Cullen were holding hands, waiting to see the newest Avengers movie. "So…" Cullen rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Are you team Cap or team Iron Man?"

Alistair laughed. "I'm not sure there's a right way to answer that. I'd hate to say one if you feel strongly about the other. Besides… they are both hot, but neither hold a candle to you."

Cullen leaned in, brushing his lips lightly over Alistair's. "You're a sap, y'know that?"

"I think there's only one way to solve this." Alistair winked suggestively.

The both grinned and exclaimed gleefully, "Team Hawkeye!"

 **(100)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary:**

A tired Cullen goes into Alistair's House of Whine and Cheese after work.

* * *

 **Notes:**

Because I was missing my Cocktails and Cheese boys! ;)

* * *

 **The End of the Day**

Cullen trudged into Alistair's after another boring stakeout. Taking his usual spot at the end of the bar, he rested his head for a moment while he waited for his drink to arrive.

The next thing he knew, there were familiar arms wrapping around him. "C'mon, luv. Lets get you upstairs and into bed."

"M'not tired," he lied, then leaned in, kissing Alistair loudly on the cheek.

"You've been asleep on the bar for three hours." Alistair chuckled. "You'll be much more comfortable in our bed."

"Okay, but only if you're there with me."

"There's no place I'd rather be."

 **(100)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary:**

Some ways of waking up are more preferred than others. :)

* * *

 **Wake-up Kisses**

He starts at the back of Cullen's neck with gentle kisses. Arms wrapped around his husband, one under Cullen's head, the other protectively encircling his waist; Alistair runs his fingers through the soft curls on his belly and pulls him to his chest. They fit perfectly together, pressed skin to skin from ankle to shoulder, they always have.

As Cullen begins to stir, Alistair laces their fingers together and kisses his way back up Cullen's neck, across his jaw, and finally watches Cullen blink away the last vestiges of sleep and kiss him back.

"Best way to wake up, ever."

 **(100)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary:**

Taking care of each other is paramount to a happy arrangement and relationship.  
I think these two are doing a beautiful job of it. :)

* * *

 **Aftercare Kisses**

Alistair panted while basking in the afterglow. Everything was heightened: the feel of the down mattress topper below them, the gentle breeze coming through their bedroom window, the soft kisses he slowly became aware of, working their way up his body and eventually landing on his parched lips.

"Have I ever told you how perfect you are for me?" Cullen asked, breathlessly as he eased Alistair upright to drink his juice.

"Only after every scene, my love."

"Well, I can't have you forgetting it, now can I?"

Alistair sighed happily, laying back down in Cullen's embrace. "I could never forget."

 **(100)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary:**

Sometimes we are placed in uncomfortable situations  
not for our own lessons to be learned,  
but for the benefit of someone dear to us.

* * *

 **'I Need You' Kisses**

Alistair grumbled as he pulled off his uniform.

"What's wrong?" Cullen asked.

Throwing clothes across the room, Alistair shouted, "I shouldn't be here, Cullen. I don't fit in! I'm not a believer like you. I don't want to protect the world. I'm only here because no one else in this Maker-forsaken world wants me."

Cullen pulled Alistair into his arms and kissed him fiercely. "I want you, Al. And maybe you're not here for you. Maybe… maybe your grand purpose is because I need you here!"

"Thank you, Lenny. You always know what to say to make me feel better."

 **(100)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary:**

The storm has Alistair spooked, but he's too ashamed to ask for comfort.  
Cullen doesn't have the same reservations.

* * *

 **Stormy Night Kisses**

Alistair huddled in bed as the storm raged outside. Cullen came in, but the teasing Alistair expected never came.

"Al… are you ok?" Cullen inquired.

"I'm fine… go away." Alistair snapped then put a pillow over his head as another peel of thunder crashed loudly.

Cullen changed into his pajamas and, adding his blankets and pillow to the bed, crawled in behind Alistair. Wrapping an arm around Alistair's waist, Cullen whispered, "I'm not okay. Mind if I sleep here tonight?"

"Um… okay?"

"Thank you." Cullen whispered and Alistair swore he felt lips brush his shoulder before they both fell asleep.

 **(100)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary:**

Cullen screwed up big time...  
Will Alistair be able to forgive him?

* * *

 **Repentant Kisses**

Alistair woke to feather-light kisses across his cheeks and brow. Opening one eye he scowled at his husband. "You're late. What time is it anyway?"

"I know. I'm so fucking sorry." Cullen looked at the table setting with candles burned low and their food long since gone cold. "Why didn't you tell me you were going through all this trouble?"

"I didn't think I'd have to remind you of our anniversary!" Alistair walked purposefully down the hall and slammed their bedroom door behind him.

Cullen flinched again when the lock clicked home.

He had so much making up to do.

 **(100)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary:**

Cullen screwed up.  
Lets see if they'll kiss and make up.

* * *

 **Notes:**

Seems that Repentant Kisses (ch 30) needed a couple more parts to it to "Make it Better!"  
Thanks for reading! And for inspiring more of my writing!

* * *

 **Repentant Kisses -** **Part Two**

Alistair tossed and turned. then finally gave up and went in search of Cullen. He found him slumped over on the sofa, head resting in his hands.

Cullen raised his tear streaked face at Alistair's approach."I'm so sorry, sweetheart. Nothing I say will excuse my oversite, but I want to do better… How can I make it up to you?"

Alistair took his hand, kissing his knuckles. "You can start by coming to bed. I'm still mad, but neither of us will get any sleep if you stay out here."

"I will make it up to you. I promise."

 **(100)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary:**

How will Cullen make it up to Alistair?

* * *

 **Repentant Kisses Part Three**

Alistair woke to an empty bed. Rubbing his eyes, he went in search of Cullen. Everything had been cleaned up from the night before, and Cullen was in the kitchen wearing only his 'kiss the cook' apron.

With a sheepish grin, Cullen handed Alistair a cup of coffee and kissed him on the cheek. "Good morning, love. Breakfast is almost ready."

Alistair eyed his mostly naked husband, the bacon, and the eggs with cheese. "This is a good start, but aren't you going to be late for work?"

"I called out. You are far more important and precious to me."

 _ **(100)**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary:**

Cullen makes some changes.

* * *

 **Repentant Kisses Part Four**

Cullen spent the next year making it up to Alistair. Re-prioritizing his schedule, he put Alistair at the forefront where he belonged. At some point, work would end, he'd retire, and it was with Alistair that he would spend the rest of his life.

With every kiss and caress, Cullen let Alistair know just how much he meant to him. They made time for each other, taking vacations and just spending quiet nights in, cuddling. They focused on making one another happy and eventually extended that to the children they welcomed into their home.

One little oversight, made everything better.

 **(100)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary:**

Kisses Forgiven  
Repentant Kisses - Final

* * *

 **Repentant Kisses - Fifty Years Later**

Alistair will never just 'assume' he remembers again. Fifty years from now, he'll still be elbowing Cullen. "Remember that year you forgot our anniversary? Never forgot again, did you?"

"Well no, not after you had the date tattooed on my finger where my wedding ring goes."

"Be thankful I didn't get it tattooed across your ass."

"You punished my ass in other ways. If only we were young again, I'd let you do that to me again."

Alistair grinned at his husband. "I may not be that young anymore, but I still have a trick or two up my sleeve."

 _ **(100)**_


End file.
